The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor light-emitting device, and/or to a semiconductor light-emitting device with increased reliability and light output.
Semiconductor light-emitting devices may generate light of a particular wavelength band through recombination of electrons and holes. Such semiconductor light-emitting devices have many advantages, such as long lifespan, low power consumption, and improved early driving characteristics, compared to a light source including a filament, and thus, demand for semiconductor light-emitting devices has been growing. Semiconductor light-emitting devices are used as illumination devices, backlight devices for large liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and the like. Especially, Group III nitride semiconductors are widely used. In recent years, various methods for increasing the light output and reliability of semiconductor light-emitting devices have been developed.